


The Deathly Hallows Of My Own

by ACFLoyalHufflepuff



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACFLoyalHufflepuff/pseuds/ACFLoyalHufflepuff
Summary: it's about the deathly hallows





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
The Burrow

I woke up in my bed at Malfoy manner what had used to be my house. After last year my parents gave it to the dark lord when I and Draco joined. I joined to help Harry, Ron and Hermione find the seven Horcruxes to kill Voldemort my family on the other half were doing it for fun. My two best friends where Arianna Snape and Xan Lestrange.  
I wanted to return to Hogwarts but I couldn’t I was to meet Hermione, Ron, Harry Newt Colin, and Susan bones I picked up the scarf wrapped around me I had gotten it in my first year from newt it meant a lot to me. I was in Hufflepuff I was the only Hufflepuff in the death eaters. I heard the belle ring I had to get up for it was time to have our meeting I stood up in my yellow dark bedroom and I got dressed I was wearing overalls and a black shirt underneath. I now headed down the stairs to see my mom Narcissa Malfoy Lucius Malfoy and my older brother Draco Malfoy together we were the Malfoy’s. My mom was reaching out her hand when I reached out for her hand and we walked into the room and I saw Xan and her mom Bellatrix “Malfoy family take a seat” a soft but evil voice said it was Voldemort he looked at me “Mikayla its so great to see you here Jigglypuff” suddenly the whole table was laughing even my parents and Draco. “enough” I shouted and then all the death eaters stared at me Voldemort then looked at me and said “why don’t you four sit down”  
“yes my lord I’m sorry about my daughter,” my dad said as slapping my soldiers I looked up and glared as I sat down then the door flung open and Snape came running in with Arianna. I was still mad at Arianna for killing a first-year lat year she was smiling brightly. Voldemort then started talking I stopped listening because it was about killing Harry Potter which I wasn’t going to do no matter what then all I felt was a breath down my neck when I looked up I saw the muggle study teacher hanging and all I heard was “mmm my lord”  
“your wand” I looked down as I heard the words “Avada Kedavra” I started to cry she was one of my favorite teachers “Mikayla, Xan, and Arianna as promised go find Harry” we all three looked up and said “yes Lord” he smiled and said  
“go now girls” we all looked at each other and touched hands by doing this we began to Apparate we all headed to the Dursleys on privet drive. We met up with Hermione, Ron, and Harry we met up with the others from the order and some guy named Mundungus Fletcher we all grouped up in the living room and drank Polijuice portion we all became harry and had to change into his clothes couldn’t even tell the difference between Hermione and Ron. After we are dressed we had to go outside and get on something I chose my personal favorite the thestral right when we started to go I heard a bang I looked up still dressed as Harry and everyone was getting spells thrown at each other I stepped in and shouted “Expeliamus” the wand came flying to me all I had to do was break it with the death eaters looking at me I broke in front of my dad and Draco my mother was nowhere to be seen nor was newt I was worried looking down at my scarf I had courage.  
“Mikayla hurry to the burrow you're done,” said mad eye  
“yes sir” I said when I looked at him I saw Voldemort casting the killing curse at mad eye when he went to block it M Fletcher appeared with the wand that had the spell to block when the curse hit mad eye as he started to fall he said “bye Mikayla” the death eater that was about to kill him when Voldemort did knew I was Mikayla Malfoy and went to attack me because I was a death eater so I cast "Reducto" he flew an disappeared into thin air when I reached the Burrow miss Weasley and my best friend Ginny was on the couch with George he was missing an ear while Fred was talking to him bill and me looked at each other and said at the same time "mad eyes dead" they all looked at each other in shock "Mundungus Fletcher took one good look at him and the disapparated" they all looked down and Mrs. Weasley then said "why don't we show you you're room Mikayla" in shock learning that Mad-Eye had died and her son had gotten his ear taken off. the lead me upstairs into Ginny's bedroom it had 3 sleeping bags on the floor for me Ariana, Zandy, And Hermione her bed was in a purple drape while her walls were covered in posters. the door flung open "Harry" I yelled  
"Oh um Mikayla," he said nervously  
"wasn't it you who broke up with Ginny last year what do you think you are doing I don't like you upsetting my friends"I replied in anger  
"Oh um hi Harry," said Ginny I glared and left the room shouting "RON RON RON"  
"blind me, Mikayla, what's wrong "  
"Ha-Harry and Gi-Ginny are fl-flirting" I replied out of breath Rons expression changed from a smile to frown "where are they "  
"in their room" I was clenching my knees trying to get a breath well Ron Ran up the stairs "hey um what's wrong," Xan said  
"yeah I'm fine


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The Minister

I woke up the next morning in my sleeping bag when I went downstairs Ginny and Harry were kissing my eyes grew big as I went to scream Ron when I felt a hand grab my mouth when I turned around George was smiling and laughing when he said "go upstairs and be quiet" I didn't listen. when I finally heard a knock when I went to the door Newt and Collen were there "Guys" I said as I hugged them wait I let go dropping Collen Newt surprisingly stood up "what the bloody hell is the minister of magic doing here" I said as Collen and Newt where looking at me strange well Collen was trying to stand up. the minister came to the door "are you the three Hufflepuffs that were close to Dumbledore" he said staring strangely into the distance "where is Ron, Hermione, Harry, Xan, Logan, Arianna, Tom, and Mikayla"   
"I'm Mikayla," I said to the minister   
"oh well, I thought you were a Slytherin" I didn't say anything I just glared at him. We kept on walking to the living room where we sat on the couch as the minister started to rant about Dumbledor. finally "to Ron Billies Weasley I give you my duluminator in hoping that you will find it useful to Xan Peterson I leave you my old tales of Beatle the bard to Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my old letters to my old best friend to Bella Snape I leave the first ever quidage through the ages to Newt Scamander I leave an animal basket for those hard to catch beasts to colen Morgs I leave my old black fury coat to be warm in those cold nights to Logan Smith I leave a darkness detector and finally to Mikala Malfoy the very first copy of fantastic beasts and where to find them." we were all speechless we didn't need any of this it was dumbledor was trying to give us clues to use against Voldemort.


End file.
